Pilot
by fuzzywords
Summary: When the yellowed eyed demon came to visit, what was Mary thinking?


**_Welcome back! A new story, I hope you enjoy. This is my first try at doing a one-shot. Please feel free to PM if you have any questions. Summary: When the yellowed eyed demon came to visit, what was Mary thinking? Tag to _Pilot. _Disclaimer- I own nothing._**

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's go say good night to your brother," I said as I walked in to Sam's nursery carrying Dean.<p>

"Good night, Sam" Dean said running over to the crib to give Sam a small kiss.

"Good night, love" I said to Sam as I kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey, Dean" John said walking into the room with us.

"Daddy!" Dean replied running over to John.

"Hey, buddy" John said while picking up Dean. "What do you think? Do you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" John asked him with a smile.

"No, daddy" He replied shaking his head.

"You got him?" I asked John as I was about to leave the room. I love it when John picks him up, Dean gets the biggest smile.

"I got him" John replied, rubbing Dean's back. "Night, Sammy." I heard John say, as I left.

It was in the middle of the night when I heard the baby monitor, Sam was crying, I hated to hear him cry, he would never cry as much as Dean did. "John?" I called for him, but there was no answer. I got up from bed and walked to Sam's nursery, John was already in the room. "John, is he hungry?" I asked him as I yawned.

"Shh!" Was the only response I got from him.

"Okay." I said with a sigh. I went to walk back to our room, until I saw the hall light flicker, I went over to fix it. It took a minute to stop, I didn't know if I should be worried. As it stopped I heard noises coming from down stairs, it was the television. I walked down stairs, only to find John sleeping on the couch.  
>I didn't know what to think, I could only think of Sam, I need to go to him, whoever was in the room with him, wasn't John. I ran upstairs to Sam's room. "Sammy!" I yelled as I ran, I couldn't think of anything else to say. The next thing I saw, was a the yellowed eyed Demon standing over Sam's crib.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"I guess it's no secret why I brought you way out here."_

_"John.-"_

_"Just... let me get through this okay?" John told me, with a nervous look._

_"Okay, wait there's things you don't know about me, John." I replied so John could change his mind._

_"So? I will always love you for exactly who you are." John said as he showed me the ring, and he did his smile, a smile I could never resist._

_"What did I tell you?" I heard my dad yell, as he was banging on the door of the impala.  
><em>

_"Dad!" I yelled as he pulled me out of the car._

_"Sir! Just listen-" I heard John say, as he pulled me out._

_"Ow! Dad!" I yelled as my dad continued to pull me, he never grabbed be so tightly before._

_"Stay away from her!" I heard dad yelled as John got out of the car._

_"You're hurting me!" I yelled, trying to let my dad to let go, or at least for him to loosen his grip._

_"Hey! Take it easy!" John yelled trying to separate me from my dad._

_Instantly my dad let go of me, and grabbed John, and cracked his neck._

_"No!" Was the only thing I could say, John dropped dead to the ground, I grabbed his head and put it on my lap as I fell with him. I couldn't stand to see John lifeless, it felt like the world stopped._

_"You killed him." I said as I looked at my father, who's eyes turned yellow._

_"Not just John sweet pea, mommy and daddy too." He said as he showed me the stab wound on my father's stomach. "They're all dead" He mentioned._

_"No" I feel like that is the only thing that will come out of my mouth, I can't, I couldn't believe it they all can't be dead._

_"Yep, 'fraid so. You're little orphan Mary now."_

_"You son of a bitch!" I yelled to him, something I could finally say other than **no.**_

_"Oh, sticks and stones my break my bones." He said like it hurt him. "And they won't bring your family back either."_

_"I'll kill you, I swear to God." I told him, furious._

_"Oh, let's not get nasty. Now, look, we both said some things that we regret. Let's uh, kiss and make up. I'll tell you what, I'll arrange to have lover boy here brought back breathing."_

_"My parents, too?" I asked, unable to control my tears any longer._

_"Nope. Sorry, doll. That's not on the table. Think about it, you could be done with hunting forever. The white picket fence, station wagon, couple of kids, no more monsters, no more fear. I'll make sure of it."_

_"What? And it would all cost is my soul" I said, I knew the game he was playing, making deals with the devil._

_"Oh, no, you can keep your precious soul. I just need permission."_

_"For what?" I asked in a small voice, I was surprised that he didn't want my soul._

_"Mhm, in 10 years I need to swing by your house for a little something that's all."_

_"For what?" I asked stronger._

_"Relax. As long as I'm not interrupted, no one gets hurt. I promise. Or you could spend the rest of your life desperate and alone. Mary? It's a good deal. So, what do you say?"_

_"Okay, I'll do it." I couldn't deny the deal, I need John, I love him. Whatever happens in 10 years, I'll be ready.  
><em>

_**End Of Flashback**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>10 years.<strong>

**10 years.**

**10 years.**

He was looking straight at me, with those yellow eyes, I never knew you could hate a color so badly. He raised his hand, and I was pushed back into the wall, I got this huge cut on my stomach, I couldn't control my screams any longer, the pain was too much. I finally understood, I interrupted him, Sammy, Sammy, is the last thing I could think of before I was forced up to the ceiling and fire consumed my body, before darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's the end. I hope you enjoyed and sorry for any grammar, orand spelling mistakes. Please favorite and review. If you would like a sequel to this story, just say so. Maybe I could do a POV for John, maybe even Dean. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Hopefully it isn't to horrible. _**xxx_Fuzzy Words_xxx**_  
><em>**


End file.
